CloudClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: ''' '''Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description In CloudClan, we spend most of our time in the trees. We are always happy and friendly, but will be hostile to enemies. Territory We live in a fairly large forest with many tall trees. We eat furry animals and the occasional fish from our border rivers. Others We Roleplay With *IceClan *FireClan *MapleClan Members Leader: :Skystar - beautiful gray she-cat with a long, fluffy white tail and blue eyes. She is kind and fair to all cats, but is very aggressive in battle. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Leafblaze - tawny brown tom with specks of black and green eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Lionpaw Medicine Cat: :Briarfrost - silky white she-cat with with a pink nose and blue eyes. She is very serious about any injury but is fun to be around. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Sunfall - delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) Warriors: :Graysky - gray tom with two black ears and blue eyes. He only cares about what is best for the Clan, and always tries to keep his fellow warriors out of danger. (Emberstar) :Rowanpelt - gray-black tom with amber eyes. He is very loyal to his Clan and mate. (Emberstar) (Mate: Cinderwhisker) :Ashstorm - large, muscular, dark gray tom with black stripes on his tail, and wide, deep blue eye. He is stubborn and grumpy. (Wolfspirit) (Mate: Blossomheart) :Braveheart - silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. He is kind, sarcastic, and funny. (Mate: Emberspirit) (Emberstar) :Tigerstripe - dark brown tabby with bright green eyes. He has a brave spirit but a sweet heart. He is great hunter and loves his mate very much, but would also do anything for his Clan. (Mate: Fernflower) (Prowllu) :Crowtalon - pure black tom with thorn-sharp claws and intense green eyes. He is sly, but can be kind and caring. (Mate: Sunshine) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Jaypaw :Blossomwing - golden tabby she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes. She always tries to do her best in patrols and battles, but is easily frustrated. (Emberstar) :Cinderwhisker - gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She is soft-spoken and sweet to all cats. (Mate: Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Cloudpaw :Scorchfang - large, muscular, dark gray tom with barely visible flecks of ginger on his chest, a long, thin tail, long, curving claws, and deep blue eyes. He is proud and sly, though very protective of his mate. (Mate: Rosefeather) (Wolfspirit) :Swiftstrike - sleek, fleet-footed black-and-white tom with powerful hind legs, a long, thin tail, and ice-blue eyes. He is clever and energetic, and often consulted for battle tactics. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Firepaw :Blossomheart - young, fluffy, beautiful, tortoiseshell she-cat with petal-shaped patches on her back, a long, feathery tail, and bright blue eyes. She can be stubborn and snappy at times, but she always does what she thinks is best for the Clan. (Mate: Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Dewfrost - pale brown she-cat with specks of black-gray and blue eyes. She usually keeps her brothers in line, being the oldest. (Daughter of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) :Barkfur - strong, well-built brown tom with green eyes. He loves to play-fight and dreams of being the greatest warrior of CloudClan. (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) :Snakefang - black-gray tom with scale-shaped gray flecks and blue eyes. He is not very social, but can be a good friend. (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) :Fallenclaw - brown tom with amber eyes and a torn ear, a scratch under his eye, and only 4 claws on his front right paw. He is sharp-tongued and unbelievably stubborn. He has always dreamed of being leader. (Berryheart) :Duskclaw - black tom with blue-purple eyes. He is smart and always knows how to make one laugh. (Mate: Leopardfur) (Berryheart) ::Apprentice, Snakepaw :Kestrelstripe - pretty, dark blue-gray she-cat with white spots that are striped across her body, like tabby stripes. She has a white chest, underbelly, legs, paws, and tail-tip, and clear, bright green eyes. She is easy-going, though easily aggravated, and is an amazing huntress. (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Driftpaw :: Hickorycloud - beautiful light gray and white tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes. Clever at figuring out ways to hunt for food and is always there for someone in need. (Barkclaw) :Apprentice, '''Crystal : '''Apprentices: :Sunfall - delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Briarfrost :Firepaw - small, thick-furred, dark ginger tabby she-cat with a paler underbelly, chest, and tail-tip, a short, fluffy tail, and bright blue eyes. She is clever, caring, kind, and loyal. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Swiftstrike :Lionpaw - large, strong, golden-brown tom with thick fur, a long tail, and bright green eyes. He is stubborn and clever. (Son of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Leafblaze :Jaypaw - silver-gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. He loves to get into mischief, but dreams of being a warrior. (Son of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Crowtalon :Cloudpaw - white she-cat with streaks of silver and and blue eyes. She is hyper, talkative, and inquisitive. (Daughter of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Cinderwhisker :Snakepaw - gray tom with brown eyes, one blind, and a few nicks in his right ear. He learns fast and always seems to be getting into trouble. (Berryheart) ::Mentor, Duskclaw :Driftpaw - young, tall, slender but muscular deep brown tom with a mottled pelt, lighter tan markings around his eyes, ears, stomach, paws, and tail-tip. He has a white chest and nose, and has bright, captivating yellow eyes. He is strong-willed, smart, and very loyal. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Kestrelstripe Crystal - dark gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes, with only her tail covered in white spots.She is a little bit smaller than the rest of the apprentices but never gives up. Used to be a loner but wanted to be a true warrior cat for her forgotten ancestors. Very funny and amusing but also a fighter with a hard earned spirit. (Barkclaw) :Mentor, Hickorycloud Queens: :Fernflower - small, fluffy calico she-cat, with a short tail, beautiful light green eyes, and a black patch on her left side shaped like a flower. (Mate: Tigerstripe) (Prowllu) :Spiritwhisper - strikingly beautiful, small yet strong, very pale gray she-cat with white tipped fur, small paws, a long, bushy tail, small, rounded ears, one bright green eye, and one bright blue eye. Though most suspect the father of her kits is Longwhisker, she is respected in the Clan. (Mate: 'Unknown) (Wolfspirit) :Sunshine - beautiful golden she-cat that is playful, sweet and a caring mother. She often helped CloudClan, but now is a member. ('Mate: Crowtalon) (Misty) :Rosefeather - red she-cat with soft gray paws and chest and amber eyes. She loves to teach young cats and kits and hopes to have kits of her own. (Mate: Scorchfang) (Emberstar) :Leopardfur - unusually spotted golden she-cat with blue-green eyes, a shredded ear, and scars across the right side of her face and shoulder. She is stubborn and fierce. (Mate: Duskclaw) (Berryheart) Kits: :Nightkit - beautiful, small, pure black she-kit with small paws, a long, feathery tail, and rounded ears. Just like her mother, one of her eyes is green while the other is blue. She is clever and loyal, and can't wait to be a warrior. (Daughter of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Falconkit - large, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with a long, thick tail, long, curving claws, thick fur, and deep blue eyes. He is sly and cunning, and can't wait to be a warrior. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Thunderkit - handsome, large, strong, thick-furred, blue-gray tom with broad shoulders, strong back legs, long, curving claws, a long, thick tail, small, rounded ears, long whiskers, and wise, deep blue eyes. He is loyal and brave, can't wait to be a warrior. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Autumnkit - beautiful, long-legged and small silver she-kit with light, almost white spots, with a few that look like falling leaves on her right shoulder and bright blue eyes. She is shy, quiet but stubborn, and she listens before she speaks, but is extremely sharp-tongued sometimes. (Prowllu) :Willowkit - small black she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle, and beautiful willow colored eyes. Even though she might seem shy, she has a strong, adventurous soul. She is very obedient and always does as she's told. (Daughter of Sunshine and Crowtalon) (Misty Fern) :Brightkit - golden she-cat with a white underbelly and chest, a telltale black patch on her right shoulder, and hazel eyes. She has a mildly easygoing nature, but can feel superior and act complacent sometimes. (Daughter of Sunshine and Crowtalon) (Emberstar) :Flintkit - well-built, tall, handsome ginger tom with gray tips of ears and bright, clear green eyes. He is a natural leader, and can be intimidating when he wants to be with his size. He is devotedly loyal and can't wait to be a warrior. (Son of Rosefeather and Scorchfang) (Emberstar) :Fallenkit - large, strong, light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, muscular shoulders, a long, thick tail, and bright green eyes. His frame looks almost exactly like his fathers. (Son of Rosefeather and Scorchfang) (Wolfspirit) :Aquakit - blue she-cat with aqua eyes and a scratch from a battle on her cheek. She faces her fears with confidence and a kind heart. (Daughter of Leopardfur and Duskclaw) (Berryheart) :Featherkit - small fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest and paws. She is small and strong. (Daughter of Leopardfur and Duskclaw) (Berryheart) :Clawkit - large brown tabby tom with unusually long claws and green eyes. He is fierce, confident, and proud. (Son of Leopardfur and Duskclaw) (Berryheart) :Moorkit - creamy brown tabby tom kit, with bright green eyes and a long bushy tail. He has dark brown tabby stripes, and white accents on his paws, chest, ears and tail-tip. (Son of Fernflower and Tigerstripe) (Prowllu) :Pepperkit - dark, fluffy brown tom kit with different colored spots on his fur, some of which turn into huge dapples. His eyes are wide, and clear, sparkling green. (Son of Fernflower and Tigerstripe) (Prowllu) Elders: :Dawnwater - milky gold-red she-cat with green eyes. She is very grumpy, but is kind to kits. (Emberstar) :Bramblestripe - well-fed brown tom with darker brown rippling stripes, a long, thin tail, and ice-green eyes. He is proud and loud, and loves to tell stories of adventures he had when he was younger. (Emberstar) :Waterlight - pretty, small she-cat with blue-gray fur that looks as if light is shining on water, and bright blue eyes. She is happy, quiet, and doesn't get annoyed easily, but she will get cranky if someone interrupts her, whether it's eating, sleeping, or telling a story. (Emberstar) :::::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Rogues: :Redfang - large, muscular, battle-scared, dark ginger tom with powerful hind legs, unusually long canine teeth, and dark amber eyes. He is ruthless, ambitious, and a killer. He killed a CloudClan warrior, Skybreeze, and tried to kill Blossomheart. (Wolfspirit) :Longwhisker - large, powerful, dark gray tom with light gray paws, a long tail, thick fur, and deep blue eyes. He is one of Redfang's loyalist warriors. (Wolfspirit) :Flame - tall, battle-scarred, dark ginger tabby she-cat with huge, pale ginger paws, a pale ginger tail tip, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. She is quiet and a killer. (Wolfspirit) :Tiger - large, muscular, thick-furred, dark brown tabby tom with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and forest-green eyes. He is a killer and hates the Clan cats. (Wolfspirit) :Torn - large, strong brown tabby tom cat with dark brown stripes and glowing amber eyes. He is ruthless and scornful, and is strong, fast and athletic, despite his large size. (Prowllu) :Aspen - dark russet tabby tom with gray-blue eyes and a long, extremely bushy tail. Calm, quiet and the most deadly cat, he is Redfang's best weapon, and helps to train the other new cats to fight. (Prowllu) :Vines - gray-black tabby tom with dusky white stripes and blue eyes. He is caring and kind, but can be sneaky and sly at times. (Emberstar) :Wind - small pure white tabby she-cat with soft gray stripes and blue eyes. Despite her small size, she is quick and deadly. (Emberstar) :Forrest - pale brown tom with a long tail, pink nose, and green eyes. He is determined and devoted, and would die for his fellow rogues without question. (Emberstar) :Lark - lark-brown colored speckled she-cat with beautiful green eyes. (Prowllu) :Onyx - beautiful, long-furred, glossy black she-cat with long legs, a long, bushy tail, long, curving claws, and ice-blue eyes. She mysterious and a killer, and never stays in one place for too long. (Wolfspirit) Loners: :None Kittypets: :Woody - brown tom with streaks of darker brown and a tabby tail and green eyes. He loves his Twolegs, but he wants to see the wild for himself. (Emberstar) :Luna - beautiful siamese she-cat with blue eyes. She is kind and brave, not the typical kittypet. She longs to live out in the forest with her daughter, but when she goes out, her housefolk keep her on a leash. Luna has atempted to escape before, but her Twolegs found her again and didn't let her go out freely ever again. (Mother of Sunshine) (Misty) RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- "Yeah, they'll be fun to compete with when they're apprentices. Of course, I'll be a warrior ''by then!" Driftpaw meowed, flicking his tail. Moorkit and Pepperkit were watching their older brother, their eyes wide with admiration. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:15, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So are we completely finished with the wall, then?" Brightkit asked, looking at Sunshine for approval. Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 18:36, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I think it looks perfectly fine," Sunshine purred. Driftpaw tilted his head. "Well, who tries it first?" He asked. Moorkit and Pepperkit tumbled out of their nests, trotting over to the smaller play-wall. "Pepperkit can go first on our's!" he volunteered his sister, who opened her mouth to protest, then shut it. Autumnkit looked at the bigger wall, and tilted her head. "Um..." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit glanced sideways at Willowkit and Autumnkit. "That's fine," she told them. "After all, we did make that play-wall for you." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.]] 00:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pepperkit leapt onto it, and it held up surprisingly well under her small weight. "Willowkit, you want to try our's out?" Autumnkit meowed. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 16:11, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay!" Brightkit's sister jumped on it, and Brightkit, unable to resist, hopped after her. "It's really bouncy," she remarked happily, walking the perimeter of the moss on the ground. She placed a paw on the wall and nodded. "This was packed really well, too." [[User:Emberstar23|'''Ember]] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 00:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Autumnkit leapt on, landing gracefully. "We did a really good job.. I'm gonna go get Sunfall!" Autumnkit leapt off of the pile, running to the medicine den to get her aunt. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- When Autumnkit raced into the medicine den, Briarfrost was startled to a stop as she mixed herbs. "Autumnkit? What are you doing here?" [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- The little kit was puffing and huffing to catch her breath- the dash had taken it all out of her. "I- came to get Sunfall! We finished our wall and I wanted her to see it!" The golden medicine cat stuck her head out of the back of the den, looking amused. "How about I finish up here- you run along, I'll meet you there." she meowed, just as the little silver she-cat raced away again. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 17:51, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She sure looks up to you, does she?" Briarfrost chuckled as she returned to her mixture. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:29, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunfall purred, stepping out of the back of the den, flicking her tail at the dead leaves that were stacked at the exit. "She has learned how to forget and love again- a beautiful thing for a kit so little. I'm going to take those old herbs out and gather some fresh moss after I've seen their work- is there anything I need to get while I'm out?" her tail swished low over the ground. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:10, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Willowkit bounced on and off the wall, having the best time ever. Autumnkit came in, out of breath "She's coming!" she said joyfully bouncing on her paws. "Great!" Willowkit replied, running and playfully jumping onto Autumnkit. --MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler 15:28, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit leapt off the mossy wall and nodded slowly, approving their work. "We did well," she repeated, mostly to herself. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.]] 04:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course we did!" Willowkit approved launching herself into the wall and climbing up it. Sunshine watched with her eyes half closed her kits play ''They'll make fine warriors some day... ''MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler'' 12:54, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunfall and Autumnkit appeared at the entrance to the nursery, and Brightkit dashed over to meet them. "Come on and see the wall we made!" she trilled excitedly. [[User:Emberstar23|'''Ember]] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 21:49, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- When Willowkit was at the top of the wall, she jumped down, landing a bit clumsily. "I'm alright!" she meowed picking herself up. "Hi, Sunfall!" the kit greeted the medicince cat "Isn't this wall great?" MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler'' 22:12, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunfall nodded, looking at both walls. "It is something." Rosefeather rested her head on her paws. "Excellent work, kits." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 23:18, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We built it ourselves!" Willowkit boasted to the medicine cat. MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler'' 22:29, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I know!" Sunfall purred, watching Autumnkit race to the top to show off for her kin. "Be very ''careful, Autumnkit!" the golden dappled she-cat warned, tensing up. She'll be fine- I mean there's no chance of her falling and getting hurt from this height... 'ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:55, September 4, 2013 (UTC)'' ---- Brightkit took a step forward, and Rosefeather tensed. "Yes, do be careful up there, Autumnkit," Rosefeather echoed, her head raising to where the she-kit was perched atop the wall. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 00:43, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We'll be extra careful!" Willowkit promised to the worried medicine cat. MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler'' 00:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- The she-cat leapt off the top of the climbing wall, and landed on top of her kin, laughing as the medicine cat let out an oof. ''"You're not a bird, silly!" Sunfall laughed. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:05, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Willowkit rolled over and away from Sunfall, racing towards the wall again. "Let's climb together, Autumnkit!" she squealed excitedly. MistyFern' It about 20% cooler' 21:02, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Featherkit, Clawkit, and Aquakit tumbled out of the nursery. Duskclaw was laying beside Leopardfur chatting. "Daddy!" Aquakit stumbled toward them. Clawkit spotted a few apprentices practicing battle moves and went to see if they could teach him some. That left Featherkit alone. She sat down and sighed. ''Now what? I was going to ask them if they wanted to play moss-ball! Clawkit is too focused on being the best warrior he can be, and Aquakit's always off somewhere doing something.. -~-~ Snakepaw carried the small makeshift nest around the entire of the camp. This fox scent should get everyone into some action! He snickered. This was one of his "practical jokes", and he loved playing them. When he had finished he ran to a nearby stream and jumped in. "Cold!" He screeched before jumping out and shaking his fur. he jumped in again, with a fair warning of how cold it was, and then went back to camp, hoping the fox scent wasn't detectable anymore. As he neared the entrance he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. he was a good actor, so hopefully this would work. He opened his eyes and fluffed up his pelt. He burst into camp shivering from the breeze reaching his water soaked pelt. "Snakepaw!" Duskclaw asked his apprentice. "What happened?" his amber eyes grew wider as he saw the gleam of the sun on his apprentice's wet pelt. "And why are you all wet!?" You have no idea!! "I f-fell into the s-stream.. I-I'm so c-cold!" Duskclaw pressed against his apprentice, not noticing the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Briarfrost! Sunfall!" Duskclaw poked his head in the medicine den. --NightWolfy Moon 23:58, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Flintkit sat by Featherkit, watching her play with the moss ball. "Why are you all alone?" he asked. ~~ Briarfrost whipped her head around at her name being called, and stood up quickly after she saw the worried look on Duskclaw's face. "What is it?" EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 22:24, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Snakepaw fell in the lake. He's shivering pretty bad and the breeze doesn't help." Snakepaw sneezed loudly, shivering. -~-~ Featherkit sighed. "Clawkit is so obsessed with training to be an apprentice, he never plays with me anymore. And Aquakit is always too busy asking the medicine cat questions about healing and herbs, and asking the warriors about fighting. They never have time for normal kit stuff, like playing moss-ball.." She sighed again --NightWolfy Moon 22:39, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Come lie down over here, Snakepaw." Briarfrost led him to a freshly made nest and instructed him to curl up in a tight ball so as not to let any heat escape. She retrieved more moss from her storage and blanketed Snakepaw in it. "Now, don't move from here, okay?" EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 17:52, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- "O-ok." His teeth chattered, and then he started toward the nest. When he reached the next he curled up tightly in a ball. He started to feel a bit warmer. "Will he be ok?" Duskclaw asked worriedly. --NightWolfy Moon 22:34, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sunfall had left the kits when she heard Briarfrost's call, apologizing to the kits as she hurried over to the den. "I smell fox!" A yowl came, Kestrelstripe's. Sunfall's neck fur lifted up, but she smoothed it as she looked to Snakepaw. "Now just how in the name of StarClan did you fall into a stream, Snakepaw?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 23:37, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- Snakepaw looked at Sunfall. "I was hunting and a squirrel ran into my path. I tried to catch it but fell out of a tree and then landed in a stream.." His eyes went round as he remembered the incident. Duskclaw looked at Sunfall. "Did Kestrelstripe say she scented fox?" --NightWolfy Moon 12:34, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- "That's what I heard. You go on," She nudged Duskclaw. "Your apprentice will be in safe, capable paws." Sunfall promised as she walked the cat out. Turning on her back paws, she narrowed her eyes slightly. "And you didn't notice that stream there, beforehand? Now isn't the time to get sick, even if it is getting nicer outside." The golden tabby scolded lightly. "Now, go ahead and take a nap. We'll check on you later." Sunfall looked at Briarfrost, then to the mouth of the den. At her mentor's nod, she went to sit at the mouth of the den to listen to the warriors. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 15:37, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Duskclaw took one last long look at Snakepaw. Then he turned and decided to go hunting. Snakepaw curled tighter into a ball. He tucked his nose under his paw and followed their orders. --NightWolfy Moon 15:51, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- How did he not notice a rushing river in front of him? ''Briarfrost mused. ''Oh, well. ''She padded to the back of the medicine den and began to take out old herbs and note which ones needed to be restocked. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 17:47, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- When he thought no one was looking he hid a small, sly smile. They had scented fox. His plan had worked, and so far he hadn't been caught. He sneezed, to give his ''accident effect before drifting off into a light sleep. -~-~ Duskclaw looked around and thought about who he should take hunting with him, if he took anyone hunting. --NightWolfy Moon 21:30, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ---- Warriors were being sent out to track the smell. Kestrelstripe was amongst a patrol of Tigerstripe and Driftpaw that was tracking the scent, and the she-cat tensed as she smelt the fox scent and ''a certain apprentice's intermingle. There wasn't a scent of blood, no fear-scent, either; both smelled somewhat fresh, so either the apprentice managed to lure the fox to the stream... ''Or.. ''"That scatter-brained, no good apprentice!" Tigerstripe growled. He waved his tail, and they padded back to camp, calling for Briarfrost or Sunfall. The two medicine cats slipped into the clearing, and Kestrelstripe informed them of their situation. "Duskclaw, we'll be needing you in the medicine den," Sunfall called, hoping the warrior was still in camp. They had an apprentice to talk to. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 21:32, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- Luckily Duskclaw had decided to eat when he heard Sunfall's call. He hopped up wondering if there was something wrong with Snakepaw. Then a cold feeling crept up his back. Sunfall's mew didn't have urgency. It had a hint of annoyance.. "Snakepaw..." He growled quietly. He stalked to the medicine den and poked his head inside. "Let me guess. It was one of his tricks again, wasn't it?" He dug his claws into the ground. Snakepaw woke up at Duskclaw's mew. ''Wait.. what did he say? Snakepaw's eyes widened. "Mouse-dung!" He hissed, hoping no one heard him. --NightWolfy Moon 13:25, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Briarfrost joined Duskclaw in the medicine den. "Snakepaw, did you lead us to believe that there was a fox of some sort chasing you?" she asked forwardly. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 18:36, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Snakepaw sighed. "Yes, ok it was.. But you do know that I always manage to get into trouble." He tried a light smile but quit when he saw angry faces. "Snakepaw.. You going to be punished.. severely." He turned headed toward Skystar's den. When he reached he asked for entrance. "Skystar? We need to talk about a certain apprentice.." --NightWolfy Moon 19:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sunfall watched Briarfrost leave with Duskclaw, and she turned over her shoulder to look at the apprentice, her teal eyes cool. "Snakepaw, do you realize that this could of been worse?'' What if there really had been a fox? And ''what ''did you think, jumping into that stream? You could get a cold, and another cat could catch it..." Her voice was disappointed as she looked at the apprentice with an indifferent look. "I'm very, very disappointed in you and your actions." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 20:27, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- He stared at his paws. "B-but... I.." Only he knew why he was like this, and he couldn't give up. He did it for attention. But apparently he did things wrong. ''Why do I do this? I hate getting into trouble, though love the attention I get when I do get in trouble.. --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰ 21:18, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You only meant to poke a little fun, I know. But you need to think about what effect your actions have on the Clan as whole." Sunfall said gently, sighing. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 22:07, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- He looked up. "I'm sorry.. I won't try anything like this again." He stood up. "I should probably go and wait for Duskclaw and Skystar to figure my punishment out now." He padded out of the den and sat down outside the entrance to it. --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰ 22:23, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Oh, no" Sunfall hurried after him, herding the appretince back into the medicine den. "You're to be in your nest. You got soaked, remember? I don't want you getting a cold or anything.. You're not even completely dry yet." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 22:25, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'll be fine, trust me." He turned to look at her. "Plus I don't feel cold anymore." He sat down inside the den anyway, shifting his paws. --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰ 22:31, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "How's about you listen to what your medicine cat says, and not get yourself in any more trouble?" Sunfall said sharply, waving her tail towards the nest he had abandoned. "Now get in there, and not another peep." Sunfall was usually a mellow she-cat, but it was a rather scary time when she got mad.. No cat wanted to see that. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 22:38, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- He was about to say something, then seemed to reconsider that option. He padded toward the nest and laid down in it. --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰ 22:43, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- ( I have way too many cats in this Clan x3 Ember, would you mind deleting Ravenpaw, Tinypaw, Icekit, and Darkkit for me? ) Firepaw stirred in her nest as Snakepaw padded into the den. She and her brother, Lionpaw, had decided to take short naps after a long morning of battle training and hunting. "Finally, you're awake," Lionpaw meowed, just leaving the den to grab a piece fresh-kill. ~~ Scorchfang searched the camp for any cat able to go on patrol. He had been told to take out a border patrol by the deputy, but he couldn't see any available cat. ( I'm not really sure which cats are busy right now, so if you want to go on the patrol say so x3 ) -- 06:15, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ---- The den wasn't so quiet any longer, as Autumnkit, Moorkit, and Pepperkit tumbled into the den, squeaking greetings. "Hi Sunfall! Oh- hi Snakepaw!" They meowed in unison, looking at the golden she-cat, then to the apprentice. "We wanted to ask you if you'd watch us kits with Sunshine so the other queens can go hunt until sundown." Moorkit piped up, and Pepperkit and Autumnkit begged with wide eyes. "Um.... Let me see what Briarfrost needs me to do when she gets back, and I'll come and talk to Sunshine here in a minute." She purred. Man, her attitude could change on a dime. The kits tumbled out. ~~ "Great StarClan, do you all have to be so loud?" Driftpaw sighed, blinking one yellow eye open, letting out an irritated groan after he stretched up in his nest. "I was trying to nap before Kestrelstripe comes to get me again.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 00:23, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Sure thing, Ivy.) Skystar called for the two to enter, and looked at them inquiringly. "What did you come here to talk to me about?" she asked. ~~ Jaypaw sat up in his nest in the apprentices' den, looking irritated. "Can everyone just be quiet, please?" he whispered loudly. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 06:59, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Duskclaw was steaming with anger. "Snakepaw played a trick no the clan again," he began through gritted teeth. "This time it involved fox scent." He dug his claws into den floor, hoping his apprentices punishment was worth it. He had played other tricks; accidently putting thorns in the elders nests'; making the clan think a rogue was stealing prey, and many others. But this could have put the whole clan in danger, let alone the kits. If a real fox had came, then what would have happened? --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰ 15:28, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Sorry," Firepaw apologized, while Lionpaw snorted. "Isn't it time everyone got up? It's already sunhigh," he meowed. Letting a quiet yawn escape her lips, Firepaw pushed herself to her paws. Shaking the remains of her nest off her pelt, she began grooming her chest fur. -- 19:43, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Not until Kestrelstripe comes to get me it's not.." Driftpaw grumbled. ~~ Sunfall went over to the nursery, poking her head in. "Sunshine? I'm here. If you're alright with it, you can go out the other queens and hunt for awhile- I can watch the kits by myself." The kits were fond of the medicine cat, and she of them. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 21:54, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Jaypaw sighed. "Where ''is ''Crowtalon? He should've come by now." He got up and walked outside, deciding to find his mentor himself. ~~ Rosefeather, who was already standing up along with the other queens, nodded at Sunshine. "It will be a nice chance to get out and stretch your legs awhile." EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 02:23, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans